Demons, Shapeshifters, Hell I've Seen It All
by Alexa Snow
Summary: Two Hunter's lives cross
1. Character Info

Alexandra Rose Freeborn: She has HairBrownandBlue eyes. She's 25 y. 's a hunter like Dean and Sam only her Father died and her Mother is still alive. Her mother is a hunter and travels trying to track down the yellow-eyed demon. Her mother taught her everything but told her little brother Drew nothing. It would have scared the hell out of him. Drew and Alexandra stayed together until Drew was 18. They found eachother again when Alexandra was 24 and Drew was 22. Now Drew is a hunter too under Alexandra's guidance. She has a Southern accent

**_Drew Douglas Freeborn:_** Drew has hairDirty Blondeand Browneyes. He stands 5'10. He is 23 y. was always kept out of the family hunting until a year ago when he was 22. Weird things just started to happen to him. Anyone he got close to was killed. He almost lost his mind. He hadn't talked to his big sister since he was 18 and hadn't heard from his mother since he was 14. Alexandra had found him at a local park he usually stayed at to calm his mind. She told him everything about Demons and Shapeshifters, etc. He decided to go with her on her cases and has been traveling with her for a year. He has a slight southern accent that doesn't show much

**_Amy Kelly Freeborn:_** She has hairBlonde andBrown eyes. She is 42 y. is Alexandra and Drews mother. She has been hunting since she was 14. She tried to give her daughter and son a normal life but that didnt happen. Soon after she had married and settled down with her kids a demon attacked her husband. She freaked out. She constantly moved the kids from hotels to hotels in fear that the demon would take them too. She taught Alexandra everything but kept everything from Drew. She thought Drew couldn't handle it being the youngest. She left her kids when Alexandra was 16 and Drew was 14. She set off to find the demon that tore her family apart. She talks to Alexandra occasionally but never includes where she is staying. She knows with Alexandra's hard head she would try to follow and help

**_Alexander Douglas Freeborn: _**He had Brown hair and Blue eyes. He died When Alexandra was 6 and Drew was 4. Before his death he tried to show Alexandra everything he could about hunting. He wanted her to be the best of the best. He lod hunting and hid the fact that he did it from his wife. Trying to hunt the yellow-eyed demon is what lead to his demise. He was going to introduce Drew to hunting when he was 5. Alexandra was his little princess and she knew it. He always gave her everything she wanted. Had a very thick southern draw


	2. Chapter 1

****_Alexandra's P.O.V.**  
_**I Sighed as I drove towards a little town. I was following what Drew thought was a case. Every year a couple always a male and a female would go on a road trip but the weird part was they would always go missing around the same time and they all passed through one area. I glanced over to Drew who had been silent for awhile a uncommon trait for him. He was passed out. 'Figures', I thought as watched the road. I always gave him hard time but I enjoyed having him around though I would never tell him that. Soon he stirred awake. "Are we there yet", He asked groggily. "yeah ", I said not bothering to look over to him as I stopped the car at a little gas station/restraunt.I slid my fake FBI badge into my pocket and got out. Drew quickly followed my example. I walked in and was welcomed by asmiling older women. "Hello dear is there anything I can do for you", She asked. "Can we sit down ma'am we've been traveling for quite awhile and we're a bit hungry", I said with a fake smile and a polite tone. She smiled againand showed us to a table next to a guy with short blonde hair and peircing green eyes and a guy with shaggy brown hair and soft blue eyes. They glanced over at my brother and I as we sat down then went back to muttering to eachother. "Drew give me the pictures of the couples", I whispered trying not to let anyone hear our slid them over to me then eagerly picked up the menu. I shook my head and rolled my eyes then picked up the pictures. I tried to look for any thing that made them look alike. Nothing. I sighed and folded the pictures up and slid them back to had put down his menu. "Any connection at all", I asked. "Nope", He said. I pursed my lips. Then a younger girl came towards us. "what would you like to drink", She asked Drew. "Coke", He answered quickly. She nodded and scribbled it down on a notepad then looked to to me. "Water just water", I said with a slight smile. She smiled back and walked away. "Ma'am would you mind answering a few questions", Said a voice from the side of me. I looked to my side and saw the blonde guy smiling at me other guy standing behind him. I rolled my eyes. "We aren't locals", I growled back. "You don't have to be", He said his face straining to keep the smile as he slid one of the same pictures Drew and I had in front of me. I smirked and stood. He watched me with a questioning look. I pulled my fake FBI badge out of my pocket and held it up. "May I see yours", I said with a smirk as they looked worried for a slight second. Then they pulled out each of their own. I studied the badges and instantly noticed the slight differances that made them just like mine. My smirk fell into a serious look. 'Why are they trying to find out more information too', I thought as I slid my badge back into my back fake smile returned to my lips. "Looks like they assigned us to the same case", I said calmly. My outside was calm and at ease my inside however was trying to figure out why they were researching this too...maybe they were hunters too. "Looks like they did", The brunette said with a slight nod to the blonde. I smiled and gestured to the two empty seats at my brothers and my table. They both took the seats. "Hello", They said to Drew. He glanced over to me andI gave a nod to him. "Hi", He answered back to them. "I'm Susan Brandy and this is my partner Chase Tippins", I said as I sat down. They nodded. "Nice to meet you", The brunette. "I'm Andy Jamison and this is my partner Tony Hanigan",He continued. "Nice to meet you both aswell", I said and Drew nodded. "Andy" and Drew began to talk about the case but "Tony" just studied me closely as if knew I was a fake. "So Tony how would you like to work... together ... seperate", I said politely. "Together ...right Tony", "Andy" said quickly. "Tony" gave him a look that said WTF! then "Tony" looked back to me. "Like my partner said together", He said watching me closely. His look made me want to look away and blush, He was hott. I've never had a guy effect me like this ever... usually they were complete idiots that would hit on me only to get rejected. "Great",I muttered under my breath.  
**_**Dean's P.O.V**  
_**I watched the girl closely. She was hott yeah but there was something about her that just wasn't right. She seemed to be slightly uncomfertable((sp)) as she talked with Sam and her partner. Sam's voice yelling,"TONY", startled me out of my thoughts. "hmm yeah", I answered shaking my head. "We're going to follow Susan and Chase down to an apple orchrid ((sp)) ", Sam told me as he looked at me with a questioning look. I just nodded and stood up. 'Theres something weird about her...', I thought as I walked away from the table as Susan paid.  
**_TBC_**


End file.
